Chuck Season 2 List Of Episodes 19-22
These are the last 4 episodes of Chuck season 2, there is a season 3. Return Chuck v.s The Dream Job The episode opens with Chuck and Sarah meeting with Chuck's father. Stephen catches up on his and Ellie's life, and Chuck confronts him about coming to Ellie's wedding. Stephen is reluctant, but finally agrees to return home. Chuck brings him back to the apartment, but the reunion with Ellie doesn't go as planned. She retreats to her room after being overwhelmed by seeing their father again, but Chuck convinces her to forgive him for leaving. The reunion becomes more awkward when Stephen rants about many things he claims to have invented that were stolen by Ted Roark (Chevy Chase). Among his father's possessions is an advertisement for a major tech show where Roark's latest computer operating system is to be released. Chuck flashes on it. At Castle, Beckman briefs the team. Chatter has led them to believe a virus is being released in the operating system, and she orders them to investigate. A job interview is arranged for Chuck, under his own name, which Sarah encourages him he's more than qualified on his own for, even though it's a cover. The next morning Chuck arrives at Roark Industries and performs well. He is immediately hired on and introduced to Roark, whom Chuck had dreamed of working for since Stanford. As he's leaving he's spotted by Jeff and Lester, who will be attending the launch. They tell Morgan they just saw him leaving Roark's headquarters as a new employee. That night at dinner, Morgan lets slip about Chuck's new "job," which upsets Stephen as he believes Roark destroyed his life. At the launch the next day, Casey and Sarah attempt to break in to stop it, but are unable to bypass security. The situation becomes more serious when Chuck flashes on a Fulcrum agent on stage with Roark. With no other options, Chuck bursts on stage in an effort to warn Roark that his operating system is believed to contain a virus, but he doesn't believe him. Chuck grabs the controls that will initiate the launch and attempts to escape, but fails. Stephen and Ellie were watching the conference on Stephen's laptop when Chuck attempts to disrupt the launch, and Ellie is a ngered because she believes Chuck threw his dream job away for his father, even though Stephen denies putting him up to it. Upset with the way the Intersect has ruined his life, Chuck tears through the documents left to him by Orion to piece together what he was supposed to do to free himself of the information. Stephen interrupts to tell him he didn't want Chuck to ruin his own career just for him, and if he wants to work for Roark it's ok with him. As he leaves, Chuck notices that the layout of Roark's offices matches the diagram in Orion's documents. He realizes that Roark is building a full-scale Intersect system for Fulcrum, but Casey and Sarah don't believe him. He takes it upon himself to infiltrate the office to investigate himself after tranquilizing Casey when he tries to stop him. Chuck breaks into Roark's campus, but before he can get far has to take cover when his father barges in demanding to speak to Roark and set things right for his son. Roark tells the Fulcrum agent Chuck flashed on earlier over the radio that he'll deal with Stephen in private. After the agent punches Stephen in the gut Chuck bursts from cover and starts shooting with his tranquilizer guns. He runs out of ammunition, with Roark's security staring at him for a moment before they all collapse. Chuck tries to get his father to leave when they encounter Vincent, (Arnold Vosloo) who tells them it's good to see them both again. Stephen then takes control of the security door with a wrist-mounted computer and uses it to incapacitate Vincent before revealing the truth to Chuck: He was Orion all along, and left Chuck and Ellie to protect them once he realized what the government wanted the Intersect for, and that there were others who wanted it just as badly. He leads Chuck deep into the heart of Roark's complex, and teaches Chuck that he can flash intentionally to open a door locked with a cipher. There they find the nearly complete Fulcrum Intersect. Stephen prepares to use it to remove the data from Chuck's brain but they are interrupted by Roark and Vincent. Roark is about to have Chuck killed when Stephen steps in on his behalf, telling Roark that Chuck is his son, and promises to help as long as he's allowed to walk away. Roark agrees and lets Chuck leave while Stephen is taken to a helicopter. Just before the door shuts between them Casey and Sarah arrive, and Stephen tells him he was wrong when he told him not to trust his handlers.1 Back at Castle, Beckman makes clear the consequences of Roark escaping both with the Intersect and Orion, but tells them that she will put the government's best team on it. Chuck stands up to Beckman and tells her that Operation Bartowski is their best team, and demands to be part of the effort to rescue his father. Beckman relents when Casey sides with Chuck, but warns him not to allow his personal feelings to get in the way. Back at home, Ellie is heartbroken thinking that their father has left them again, but Chuck tells her not to give up on him. 'Chuck v.s The First Kill' As the episode begins, the NSA and CIA have had no success in locating Chuck's father, Stephen. He angrily confronts Beckman during a status update about their failure to locate him. Chuck decides that he must take matters into his own hands and interrogate a Fulcrum agent, however none of those they captured have been willing to talk. Chuck gambles that he might be able to convince Jill, currently incarcerated, to help. She initially refuses, but Chuck makes an unauthorized deal to have her brought into witness protection if she cooperates. She recommends the team question her father's best friend, Uncle Bernie, (Ken Davitian) who recruited her into Fulcrum. She tells the team that most of the time he is well-protected and the only way to gain access to him without his bodyguards is at family gatherings. Chuck decides to manufacture one by going undercover with Jill on a visit to her home as if their relationship at Stanford had continued and they got engaged. While Chuck and Jill meet with Jill's family, Casey and Sarah monitor from the van outside. Bernie arrives and is immediately suspicious upon seeing Jill, whom he believes had been arrested and confronts them in private. Chuck offers him the same deal as Jill: Help him locate Stephen and in return they'll offer him witness protection. Bernie instead attempts to kill them and they flee through the house. Sarah and Casey, masquerading as Chuck's cousin and her boyfriend, respectively, arrive to back them up. Before they can reach Chuck, Bernie suffers a fatal heart attack and collapses. At Castle, Sarah tells Chuck that Jill will be returned to prison because of the failure of their mission. Chuck argues that they still need her help, but Sarah apologizes and tells him they don't have a choice. Jill returns the engagement ring the government provided her as part of the operation and says goodbye to Chuck, but as she's being led out Bernie's phone begins to ring. Chuck retrieves the phone from the body bag and answers, stalling the Fulcrum operative on the other line end enough for Sarah to track him to a business used as a recruiting front by Fulcrum. Sarah guards Jill in the van while Jill walks Chuck and Casey through infiltrating the facility, where they take a test to determine their eligibility for recruitment. However while taking the test Chuck and Casey are identified and separated. Chuck is taken to the Fulcrum agent in charge for interrogation, while Casey escapes. Jill and Sarah proceed into the building to rescue them, but Sarah is identified and pinned down in a heavy firefight. Casey ambushes and shoots the Fulcrum operatives holding Chuck, then rushes from the office to help Sarah after ordering Chuck to use the office computer to determine where Stephen is being taken. Jill tries to escape during the gunfight, where she overhears that Stephen is being taken to a facility called Black Rock. Meanwhile, the Fulcrum operative in charge returns to where Chuck is working, rushes him and slips on broken glass and topples out the window after tripping on Chuck's foot when Chuck shields himself with "The Morgan." Chuck dives for him and catches his arm, but is now slipping out himself. Jill is making her escape when she hears Chuck call for help, and after a moment of hesitation returns and catches Chuck before he can be pulled out the window as well. The Fulcrum operative agrees to talk if Chuck helps him, but his sleeve rips free and the agent falls to his death. Jill tells Chuck that Stephen is being taken somewhere called Black Rock, but she doesn't know where that is. The name triggers a flash and Chuck identifies it as a location outside Barstow, CA. He then gives Jill back the ring they used earlier and tells her that the deal was a lie, and he won't let the government change him. He then lets her escape, seeing that she has redeemed herself. Afterwards, back at Castle, Beckman is furious that not only did they fail to rescue Stephen, but Jill is now on the loose. Casey wryly suggests putting Chuck in a bunker, and though he wasn't serious Beckman agrees and orders Sarah to tell Chuck they intercepted his father and brought him to Castle. Casey will then tranquilize him so he can be shipped back to Washington. Sarah objects to the setup but Beckman is tired of the potential liability of Chuck running around on his own and orders her to proceed. Sarah tells off Casey about how he didn't say anything, but goes to the Buy More to carry out her orders anyway. At first she tells Chuck the story given to her by Beckman, but after Chuck thanks her for always being there for him she warns him of the deception. He ditches his watch and the two flee. Chuck v.s The Colonel This is the second to last episode in Chuck season 2. The episode begins the morning after the previous episode. Chuck and Sarah head to the coordinates of Black Rock Chuck flashed on, but arrive only to find an abandoned drive-in theater. At Castle, Beckman promotes Casey to Colonel and orders him to bring Chuck and Sarah in dead or alive. Meanwhile, Ted demands Stephen finish the Intersect by the next morning, or else he'll kill his family. Unable to return home because they are AWOL, Chuck and Sarah stop to spend the night at a hotel. Unknown to them, Vincent has tracked their location. Roark asks him to wait until the morning when the Intersect should be finished before dealing with them. After an altercation with Ellie and Devon while searching Chuck's room for clues as to where he and Sarah might have gone, Casey tracks a call placed by Chuck to the same motel. The next morning Chuck and Sarah wake up next to each other and begin kissing, but are prevented from moving on to sex when Chuck discovers Morgan took his last condom. Chuck leaves to get one but is apprehended by Casey, but Sarah disables him and cuffs him to a radiator in the motel room. As they prepare to leave several Fulcrum operatives arrive and Chuck convinces Sarah to go back for Casey, who has already freed himself by tearing out the radiator and confronts Chuck at the car. Sarah is captured by Fulcrum but Chuck rescues her by running them down with their car. Casey takes them back into custody. Stephen is tracking them and as they pass the drive-in again leaves Chuck a message (Tron 12AM) on a billboard, but Casey refuses to turn back and returns them to Castle. Casey at least informs Beckman of the message, and she agrees to look into it. Casey's home alarm is tripped by Devon, and he hurries back to deal with him. Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah talk while locked up and are about to kiss again when a short blackout (see below) disables the security and allows them to escape. They see Devon trapped in Casey's apartment on one of the monitors when power is restored and rush back home as well. Chuck and Sarah stop Casey from killing Devon and leave him tied up, while they return to the drive-in to rescue Stephen. Beckman advises Casey that there's not enough time to rescue Stephen, so she has instead decided to order an air strike to destroy the facility to prevent Fulcrum from gaining the Intersect. Casey escapes and goes after the rest of his team. He joins Sarah in freeing Stephen before the air strike arrives, however they are captured by Vincent. Chuck was told to stay in the car, but when a large group of Fulcrum agents arrive he realizes that Roark is going to use the completed Intersect to build an army, so leaves to stop it. He encounters Roark, who brings all the prisoners into the projection booth. Chuck warns Sarah and Casey to close their eyes, but Stephen tells Chuck to leave his open. He does as his father instructs: Stephen had reprogrammed the Intersect to remove the data, not implant it. Before they can be killed Air Force F-16s arrive and begin attack runs on the base. The Fulcrum agents scatter and the team escapes, taking the Intersect with them. Back at Castle, Beckman commends Casey on rescuing Stephen, recovering the Intersect, and destroying Fulcrum's operation, but he deflects her praise and covers for Sarah by saying it was her idea to pretend going rogue to flush out Fulcrum. Beckman clears Sarah of wrongdoing, and announces their operation is over and Chuck is free to live out his life. Chuck tries to thank her but she cuts the transmission. The episode ends with a battered Ted Roark hitching a ride on a semi, headed for Ellie's wedding. 'Chuck vs The Ring' The episode begins as Chuck and Casey quit the Buy More. At Castle, Beckman offers Chuck a position as an analyst on the ongoing Intersect project, which Chuck declines. Beckman informs Casey that he can rejoin his Special Forces unit, but asks Sarah to stay behind a moment. Upstairs, Chuck receives an extremely large sum of money from the government in exchange for the work he did for them. Casey gives Chuck his personal number if he ever needs anything, and for the first time tells Chuck he's done a good job after the two share an awkward hug. Back down in Castle, Beckman reassigns Sarah to the Intersect project alongside Bryce Larkin, who is now at Castle. They are due to head to Zurich the next morning. At the church the day of the wedding, Chuck tells Ellie he quit the Buy More. Ellie is proud of him, and tells him to follow his dreams. He tracks down Sarah, who is going over her part in the wedding with Honey Woodcomb and asks her to come away with him on vacation, however Sarah breaks the news that she's leaving the next day with Bryce. Chuck leaves and takes a bottle of wine with him from the dining hall where the reception will be held, but before he can start drinking he discovers two dead caterers stashed under a table. Roark arrives and demands the Intersect, or else he will kill Ellie. He goes to warn Sarah but Morgan intercepts him first. Chuck tells Morgan to stall, and to specifically deliver a message to Sarah that he forgot the rings, as she saw them earlier. Morgan does as he asks, immediately alerting Sarah that something is wrong. She tells Morgan to continue his attempt to stall the wedding, then finds Roark and a Fulcrum team assembling. Chuck heads back to Castle to recover the Intersect cube but Bryce warns him it's already been moved, and reveals he knew about Orion, Chuck's father, for some time now. When he tells him Ellie's life is in danger Bryce decides to offer himself up as bait. Chuck also leaves Casey a message at his personal number. Morgan delays the wedding by having Jeff and Lester perform before the ceremony (which Devon allows after Morgan tells him the instructions came from Chuck). Chuck arrives as Sarah is searching for a weapon, and Bryce offers himself up as the "Human Intersect." Roark still intends on killing the wedding party and a gunfight breaks out, with Sarah using knives from one of the gifts as a weapon. They are pinned down out of ammunition and about to be killed by Roark when Casey's special forces team parachutes through the glass ceiling into the dining hall to save Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce. Before anyone notices the commotion, Jeffster!'s rendition of Mr. Roboto ends with a fireworks display that sets off the sprinkler systems, destroying the ceremony but sparing Chuck from devising an explanation for Ellie. As Roark tries to escape, Stephen punches him, then Casey and his team take Roark back to Castle and set up a temporary base in the facility. Chuck is upset that his spy life has again damaged his private life. He realizes however he can use his government pay to set things right, and with Sarah and Casey's help, quickly plans the beach-side wedding that Ellie had really wanted the entire time. He confesses to Ellie that having Morgan stall was his idea and not to blame Morgan, and convinces her to trust him. The second wedding goes off without a hitch. During the ceremony Bryce watches from the beach, and realizes that Sarah doesn't intend to go with him. At Castle, Miles, one of Casey's men, murders both Roark and Casey's team but spares Casey because Casey had previously saved his life. Casey assumes he's Fulcrum, but before knocking him out the man says he is not Fulcrum. At the reception, Bryce approaches Stephen, who warns him to leave his son alone and asks him about changes he made to the new Intersect. Bryce tells him he doesn't want to know, and leaves with a man posing as a government agent. However, Stephen quickly flashes on the man, who was presumed dead in the intelligence in Stephen's head. While Chuck and Sarah dance, Sarah tells him that he is a real hero and begins to confess her true feelings for him but is interrupted by Stephen as he warns them about the man who took Bryce. Sarah figures that if the spies knew about Bryce, they must also know about Casey, so she rushes to try to save both Bryce and Casey. Chuck begins to rush after her when his father tries to stop him on the grounds that Chuck is no longer a spy. Chuck protests and says that he has to go because he loves Sarah, so Stephen agrees and gives him the wrist computer to help Chuck find Sarah and the others. At the building where the Intersect is stored Bryce discovers the ambush and escapes into the vault. The team arrives shortly after and engages in a firefight. Chuck uses his father's computer to gain access to the Intersect, where he finds Bryce with a fatal gunshot wound. Bryce warns him the Intersect is too powerful and must be destroyed. Chuck tries to tell Bryce that the Intersect is needed to fight Fulcrum, but Bryce tells Chuck that Fulcrum doesn't matter, that they are only one part of The Ring. He asks Chuck to take care of Sarah before dying. Chuck turns to the Intersect and, against Bryce's wishes, downloads the new system into his head. Chuck then triggers a power surge that destroys the system and also disables the security system protecting the chamber. Miles and his men enter with Sarah and Casey as prisoners and prepares to kill them in front of Chuck. As he takes aim, Chuck flashes and instantly learns kung fu then effortlessly defeats all five hostiles, revealing that the new Intersect is able to give people abilities. As Sarah and Casey stare at Chuck in surprise and disbelief, the episode ends with the words "To Be Continued...".